La caracola mágica
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Hipo descubre en unas practica de vuelo con Desdentado un resplandor que proviene del mar ¿que será esa estraña luz? y ¿Que pasaria si fuera un regalo para Astrid? Leer amigos y disfrutar con esta historia


CAPITULO 1: UN EXTRAÑO RESPLANDOR, UN RECUERDO DEL PASADO Y UN REGALO PARA ASTRID.

Había pasado tres años desde que terminó la guerra y las cosas no podían ir mejor, bueno, más o menos. Hipo era sin duda el héroe del pueblo y la vida le sonreía como ninguna otra vez. Había hecho las paces con su padre, tenía un gran trabajo en la fragua, era el jefe de la academia de dragones, tenía una fuerte amistad con su leal amigo, Desdentado, el único furia nocturna conocido y por supuesto le había robado el corazón a una mucha, pero no una simple muchacha, era Astrid Hofferson, la vikinga más guapa, valiente y terca que haya tenido Mema jamás. Esa chica estaba loca por él y desde que esa mandita guerra que duro 300 años acabó, ellos salían ¡por los dioses, se querían, se amaban! Siempre estaban juntos e Hipo siempre intentaba que ella estuviera feliz pasase lo que pasase.

Amanecía una fría mañana en Mema, como es de costumbre, sobre todo porque era invierno y la primavera aun estaba lejos. La última noche había nevado considerablemente, así que cada vikingo tenía que subir al tejado de su casa y quitar la nieve acumulada, claro que con ayuda de los dragones ¿Cómo no?

Hipo se levantó nada mas amanecer y a su lado se encontraba en su cama de piedra su querido dragón

-Buenos días, amigo-dijo Hipo con total alegría

Desdentado acomodado en su cama, movió la cabeza lentamente hasta levantar por completo mientras abría los ojos.

-Ey amigo, ¿quieres desayunar?-dijo Hipo

Desdentado se levantó rápidamente como si se le hubiera ido el sueño por arte de magia y empezó a correr de un lado a otro como un loco.

-Ja, me lo tomare como un "si"-dijo Hipo dirigiéndose a la puerta de su habitación hasta el salón donde se encontraba su padre preparando la mesa.

-Buenos días, hijo-dijo Estoico

-Buenos días, papá, ¿has dormido bien?-dijo Hipo sentándose en una silla de la mesa

-Me temo que no, Hipo-suspiró acariciándose la frente-he estado preocupado toda la noche por si el techo iba a soportar el peso de la nieve

-Descansa un poco papá, yo me encargaré del tejado-dijo Hipo acariciando la cabeza de su dragón

Mmm, no se hijo, tengo cosas que hacer y adem-dijo Estoico antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo.

-De eso nada, tú te quedas aquí y punto-dijo Hipo sentado a su padre en la silla

-De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado-dijo Estoico algo enfadado.

Después de desayunar y de dar de comer a Desdentado, Hipo salió de su casa y lo primero que notó fue una fría brisa de invierno, aunque sabía que hacia frio nunca se acostumbraba, ni él ni nadie.

Hipo inspiró profundo, el aire era limpio y muy puro al roce de la nariz, así que lo disfruto durante unos minutos. Más tarde le puso la silla de montar a Desdentado y volaron por los alrededores de Mema durante un buen rato

-¿Qué te parece si vamos mar adentro?-dijo Hipo dándole palmaditas al cuello de su amigo

El furia nocturna asintió con gusto y se dirigieron mar adentro.

Tras un breve rato disfrutando de las vistas y de la brisa marina, Hipo observó alfo que le llamó la atención

Era un brillo minúsculo que venía del fondo del mar, parecía el brillo de una estrella que se había caído del cielo.

-¿Amigo has visto eso?-dijo Hipo sorprendido por lo que había visto.

Desdentado afirmo preocupado.

-¿Qué será?-dijo Hipo haciendo que Desdentado se acercara mas.

Hipo vio que aquella extraña cosa estaba posada en una piedra, por eso podía ver su resplandor desde una zona que el mar ya era demasiado profundo.

Hipo intentó pensar mirando a su alrededor y divisó una isla cercana a donde estaban ellos.

-Campeón tengo una idea-dijo Hipo cambiando la marchas para que el furia nocturna aterrizara en la isla.

Desdentado miró a su jinete inocentemente si entender lo que quería hacer, cuando vio que se estaba quitando la ropa y solo estaban en calzones, le miró preocupado sin antes hacer como una especie de silbido al ver el hermoso cuerpo de Hipo.

Hipo lo notó e intentó tranquilizarle acariciándole la oreja.

-Tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien-dijo Hipo sonriéndole

Desdentado le miró aun más preocupado, pero respetó la decisión de Hipo lamiéndole toda la cara… lo que digo TODA la cara.

Hipo se acercó a las rocas que hacían terminar la isla y se tiró de cabeza.

De pronto, todo fue silencio, Desdentado miraba desde las rocas la espuma que había provocado Hipo y esperando a que él saliera. Todo fue angustia para el dragón hasta que vio a su jinete sacar la cabeza del agua.

-Wowww, dioses, está helada, ¡HELADA!-dijo Hipo intentado no perder el calor de su cuerpo.

Desdentado no pudo evitarlo así que al ver la expresión de su amigo, no tardo ni un segundo en partirse de risa.

-Ja ja ja , muy gracioso amigo-dijo Hipo en tono sarcástico- metete tú a ver si te sigues riendo tanto.

Hipo dejó de prestar atención al frio y a su dragón y nadó hacia el extraño resplandor. Cuando llegó estaba justo delante de él solo tenía que sumergirse unos 2 metros para poder coger ese extraño objeto

-Muy bien, veamos qué es eso-dijo Hipo antes de zambullirse en las gélidas aguas.

Al principio todo estaba sombrío, oscuro, borroso, a Hipo le costó unos instantes acostumbrarse a aquel habiente tan extraño como era el mar abierto en una zona que nunca había estado y de pronto se acordó de la primera que se metió en el mar…¿Por qué?...

Flash back…

Fue hace 10 años, cuando Hipo tenía solo 8 años, estaba en la playa, mirando el horizonte, pensativo, para ser exactos, pensado en una niña, una niña rubia, hermosa como un atardecer, era todo lo contrario a él, pero le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento que la vio, que fue hace solo unos 15 minutos.

¿Sabéis a quien me refiero, no?

-Esa… esa niña…es hermosa, un poco terca, pero hermosa-dijo Hipo en voz baja, rojo como un tomate, sí señor.

-Esos ojos azules… con esa mirada… tan dulce y segura… ¡ME HAN HECHIZADO!-dijo Hipo sintiéndose todo un vikingo.

-¿Con quién hablas, Hipo?-dijo una niña rubia que estaba a su lado.

Hipo se sobresaltó y se levantó quedando un tanto idiota y mono a la vez.

-Aaah, ¿pero qué…?-dijo Hipo aun sin darse cuenta de quién era…aun.

Astrid se le quedó mirando como si fuera un loco, aunque luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisita.

-Me preguntaba con quien estabas hablando-dijo Astrid sentándose en la arena.

Hipo intento calmarse por el susto y se sentó al lado de ella, intentado no sonrojarse demasiado.

-Nada, solo hablaba en voz alta-dijo Hipo rascándose en la nuca intentado disimular.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que mientes fatal?-dijo ella seria.

-(Los dioses me odian), no, no la verdad es que no-dijo Hipo poniéndose más nervioso viendo esos ojos azules que le observaban.

-Soy Astrid Hofferson-dijo ella acariciándose el flequillo hacia un lado.

-Soy Hipo, aunque ya me conoces-dijo él intentando estrecharle la mano.

Astrid miró la mano de Hipo con rechazo, pero luego decidió acertar el saludo.

-Sí, eres el hijo del jefe

-¿Eres bueno nadando?-dijo Astrid curiosa.

Esa pregunta a Hipo le provocó aun mas sonrojo de lo habitual.

-Si…claro que si-dijo Hipo mirando hacia otra parte.

Astrid le había pillado así que decidió darle un escarmiento, cambiando su mirada con tristeza.

-Pues…es que mira…hace unos días se me cayó mi hacha, que por cierto era la primera cosa que habías fabricado a unos metros de profundidad en este mismo lugar-dijo Astrid señalando el agua-y me preguntaba que como tú sabes nadar tan bien, me podrías recuperar el hacha-dijo esto con mirada de cachorrito.

-Ahh, era eso… (Que alguien me mate, por favor), no te preocupes yo recuperare tu hacha, te lo prometo-dijo Hipo levantándose del suelo-(no puedo decir que "no", me gusta mucho)

Hipo no perdió tiempo y se quito la chaqueta de piel y los zapatos. Dio unos pasos en el agua y volvió a mirar a Astrid

Ella solo le observaba desde la orilla, esperando un poco de entretenimiento.

Hipo se adentro más al fondo y no tuvo más remedio que aprender a nadar a allí mismo, ni antes, ni después.

Al principio solo dio manotazos pero pronto empezó a cogerle el truquillo y empezó a nadar, estaba loco de alegría, había aprendido a nadar, tan solo le faltaba buscar el hacha de Astrid.

Varios minutos en el agua pasaron hasta que vio algo fuera de lo normal, algo metálico brillaba en el fondo. Hipo volvió a la superficie a coger oxigeno y volvió a sumergirse, fue hacia lo que le llamo la atención y pudo observar mejor que estaba cubierta por una fina capa de arena por la mayoría de su superficie, alargó el brazo para cogerlo y…en efecto era el hacha de Astrid.

Hipo salió a la superficie levantado el hacha con orgullo, cosa que le llamó por que el hacha pesaba lo suyo.

Hipo salió del agua entregándole el hacha a la rubia.

-Aquí tienes Astrid-dijo Hipo jadeando del cansancio.

-Woow, gracias Hipo, muchísimas gracias-dijo Astrid antes de darle un besito en la mejilla.

Hipo después del beso que le encanto, se le puso la cara pálida y la mirada estaba perdida.

-Bueno, hasta mañana-dijo Astrid algo confundida (¡Dioses, me he equivocado con Hipo, soy una idiota!)-pensó enfadada consigo misma.

Hipo reaccionó al oír aquello y disfruto viendo como se iba su amor platónico.

-Esa coleta rubia moviéndose de lado a lado-dijo suspirando- y esos…esos labios-se acarició la mejilla y se desmañó de la alegría en la húmeda arena.

Fin de Flash back…

-(Me dolió la cabeza durante una semana, pero mereció la pena…todo merece la pena si es por Astrid)-pensó Hipo feliz.

La vista de Hipo se acostumbró al oscuro clima de luz que había en ese ambiente y pudo disipar con claridad la luz que emitía aquel extraño objeto, alargo el brazo para coger y simplemente sin saber lo que era volvió a la superficie.

Desdentado que descansaba en las rocas de la isla hizo una señal con la cola moviéndola de un lado a otro viendo que su jinete estaba bien.

-Tranquilo Desdentado, ya voy-dijo Hipo sin aun haber visto lo que tenía en las manos.

Hipo salió del agua como pudo, escalando las rocas y luego llegando hasta la playa de la isla.

Desdentado se le acercó para saludarle e intentar ver lo que había encontrado su amigo.

-Muy bien, veamos qué es esto-dijo Hipo escurriéndose el pelo y los pantalones.

Se puso las manos delante de él y las abrió. Tenía entre sus manos una almeja preciosa de color blanco dorado con pequeños toques de líneas de color marrón claro y amarillo pálido.

-Es preciosa…casi tanto como…Astrid-dijo Hipo.

Desdentado al oír aquello rodeó los ojos y gruño un poco.

-¡¿Qué?! Es verdad-dijo Hipo en tono serio.

Desdentado solo volvió a rodear los ojos y a acostarse en la arena para volver a descansar.

Hipo se quedó mirando la preciosa almeja que había encontrado, de arriba a abajo, de lado a lado.

-(Sería un bonito regalo para Astrid) Es perfecto…-dijo Hipo sintiéndose muy seguro.

-"Es perfecto…"

Hipo se quedó mudo al oír su misma voz pero esta vez no lo había dicho él, ¿qué demonios había ocurrido?

-Habrá sido mi imaginación-dijo Hipo rascándose la cabeza.

-"Habrá sido mi imaginación"

-¡¿ WHAT THE FUCK?!-dijo Hipo sobresaltado-es la almeja-la soltó-no…no puede ser…o si.

-"¡¿ WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Hipo la recogió del suelo y la examino por el interior, no había nadie, ni nada, lo que puso la cosa más misteriosa.

-(¿Es posible que guarde la frase de quien la tiene en la manos, en su interior?)-pensó Hipo-vamos Desdentado hay que volver a Mema.

El furia nocturna se incorporó y dejó que Hipo se sentase en su lomo, recibió unas palmaditas en el cuello que le animaron a ir más rápido de lo habitual.

Hipo tuvo mucho cuidado por el camino de que no se cayese la almeja ya que iba a ser un regalo para su novia.

Ya atardecía en Mema y empezaba a hacer más frio, ya que los pocos rayos de Sol que acariciaban la isla se estaban yendo.

Astrid estaba en su casa, sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, estaba muy preocupada por Hipo, no lo había visto en todo el día y su padre tampoco sabía donde se había metido su hijo. No era habitual que Hipo se fuera todo el día sin decir nada a nadie y menos a su novia.

Ella con tal de intentar calmarse un poco, empezó a pensar en lo que le iba a decir cuando volviera su novio.

-(Vaaaaaleeee Astrid, cuando vuelva el "señor no sentimientos" no le vas a decir 4 palabras, NO, ¡LO VAS A MATAR!)-pensó ella mientras destrozaba su habitación con su hacha.

Tras terminar su matanza de muebles…Astrid intentó recuperar el aliento sentándose en el suelo y apoyado su frente en la hoja de su hacha. No pudo evitar que se le cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas de tristeza y preocupación.

-Hijo de su ma…-dijo Astrid antes de que le interrumpiera su madre que entraba en su habitación.

-Astrid-dijo su madre- Hipo ha venido y quiere enseñarte algo.

Hipo entró a la habitación con una sonrisa de punta en punta, mientras la madre de Astrid cerraba la puerta para que estuvieran más cómodos.

Astrid se le había las ganas de llorar y ahora estaba muy, pero que muy seria. Hipo notó que algo fallaba e intentó preguntar qué sucedía.

-Astr-intentó decir Hipo.

-¡Cállate! No me interesa nada lo que hayas venido a decirme-dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios-¿sabes CUANTO tiempo has estado fuera? ¿Sabes CUANTO he estado preocupada por TI?-dijo Astrid cada vez subiendo más la voz, haciendo que los oídos de Hipo estañaran de dolor.

Astrid se apartó de él, dándole la espalda, sin tomarse cuenta de que le había cogido la almeja a Hipo.

-"¿Sabes CUANTO he estado preocupada por TI?"

Astrid se quedo con la boca abierta al oír su misma provenir de aquella hermosa almeja que tenía entre sus manos.

-Es… para ti-dijo Hipo acariciando sus orejas.

-¿Per… ¿pero donde la has…?-dijo Astrid sin poder creérselo aun

-¿Encontrado…?-dijo Hipo intentado hacerla sonreír-pensé que una cosa tan hermosa solo era digno de ti, cariño.

Fue en el mar cerca de una isla lejana a Mema.

Astrid se dio la vuelta, encontrándose de frente en frente con el chico de ojos verdes como el bosque nórdico. Y solo pensó en sonreír y darle un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Ayyy… ¿pero ha que viene eso?-dijo Hipo acariciando su hombro dolorido.

-Esto por preocuparme-dijo ella dejando la almeja en los restos de su escritorio.

Lo siguiente que hizo era lo que más le gustaba del final del día: besar a Hipo.

Lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y rozó sus labios, al principio solo era simple beso, pero rápidamente empezó a pronunciarse.

Hipo la cogió de la cintura, mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo, luego más tarde, las lenguas cruzaron la frontera de los dientes y el beso se pronunció cada vez más y más hasta que por desgracia les faltó el aliento y tuvieron que separar sus labios, pero solo unos milímetros.

-Siento haberte preocupado-dijo Hipo recobrando el aliento.

-No importa, gracias por el regalo-dijo Astrid sonriendo.

-No, si que importa debí haberte avisado-dijo Hipo enfadándose consigo mismo tirándose de los pelos.

Astrid sonrió cogiendo las manos de Hipo, haciendo que este se dejara de tirarse del pelo y disfrutara de la suavidad de las manos de su novia y ella colocando las manos de su novio en su cintura.

Cielo y tierra se unían nada más mirarse los dos, entrelazando una mirada que duraba minutos y esos minutos en horas.

Astrid con mirada picaresca, miraba los labios de Hipo imaginándose el querido sabor de sus labios. Hipo sabía lo que quería su novia así que aprovechó la situación.

-¿Quieres probarlo otra vez?-dijo en tono romántico señalando sus labios.

Astrid lentamente se acercó a sus labios y empezó a morderlos con delicadeza. Hipo disfrutó del gesto mientras le apretaba más fuerte la cintura.

Astrid estaba perdiendo la batalla así que le tiro del pelo casi haciéndole daño.

-Arg…Astrid-dijo sonriendo.

Pero el dolor que sentía Hipo se curaba rápidamente con los cálidos y apasionados besos de Astrid que le quemaban los labios tan solo con rozarlos.

-Te vas a enterar…dijo Astrid románticamente.

Le cogió de las muñecas y le condujo hasta la pared donde después, le agarró del cuello y empezó a besarlo. Hipo gemía de placer, con cada roce de la húmeda lengua de su novia en su cuello, con cada instante en que se demostraban que se quería más que a sus vidas mismas.

Se separaron unos instantes para recuperar el aliento…otra vez…

-Creo que ha sido el mejor beso de nuestras vidas- dijo Hipo cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos del pasado.

-Pronto lo mejoraremos…-dijo Astrid algo cansada.

Hipo miró por la ventana y vio que ya era de noche, y además estaba empezando a nevar.

-Será mejor que vuelva a casa, pero antes…-dijo Hipo cogiendo la almeja del escritorio.

-¿Hipo, que haces?- dijo Astrid interesada.

-Para que no me olvides nunca-dijo acercando la almeja mágica a su boca-te quiero Astrid-dijo Hipo a la almeja.

-"Te quiero, Astrid"

Hipo cogió las manos de la rubia y le entregó la almeja estrechándolas entre sus manos.

-Gracias Hipo, pero no creo que te olvide nunca-dijo Astrid derramando unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas.

El castaño la miró como si fuera lo más bonito que hubiera visto nunca y le acarició las meguillas apartando las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Es solo por si acaso-dijo Hipo en tono simpático para hacerla sonreír.

Astrid se apartó de él ante el comentario y le dio en el otro hombro, esta vez más fuerte.

-(¿Por qué no me callaría?)- pensó Hipo.

-Eso por burlarte de mí e intentar ganarme besándome-dijo Astrid muy riendo en sus entrañas.

La rubia le abrazó de la cabeza y condujo sus labios contra los suyos haciendo que se quedaran así un buen rato.

-Me tengo que ir, cariño-dijo Hipo-¿mañana nos vemos?

-Espero que mañana llegue pronto-dijo Astrid dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Jajajaja más rápido de lo que crees…-dijo Hipo robándole un beso-hasta mañana, mi amor-se dirigió a la puerta.

-Adiós, mi Hipo-dijo Astrid mandándole un beso con la mano.

Hipo le dio las gracias a la madre de Astrid, se despidió de ella y volvió a casa más contento que una perdiz a lomos de Desdentado.

Desdentado estaba un poco arto de tener que esperar al enamorado en la entrada de la casa de novia, pasando frio en vez de estar junto al fuego, pero era su amigo así que se alegro por él.

**¿Qué os ha parecido muy largo, muy corto, muy pesado, muy rápido? dejármelo en los reviews por favor, no importa si son críticas negativas yo estoy aquí para entreteneros con mis historias lo mejor posible y recordad: "si la vida os da la espada…ponerle crema" XD XD XD XD**

**Un saludo a mi amiga que me ayudó en algunos puntos de la historia y me aconsejó sobre lo que debería poner, gracias guapa, un beso a todos.**


End file.
